1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a server rack system and a power management method applicable thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blade server has been widely used. A plurality of blade servers assembled in a rack system is referred as a rack management controller (RMC) for increasing the convenience of operation.
The blade server of a server rack system may be regarded as a computer. In other words, each blade server installs peripheral devices such as a power supply unit and a dissipation device in addition to core circuits (such as a CPU, a motherboard, a random access memory and a hard disc).
When AC-grid is unstable or the internal power supply unit of the server rack system breaks down, operations of the servers would become unstable (such as crash), or the servers may even be forcibly shut down, and data stored in the server may even be damaged.
The disclosure provides a server rack system and a power management method. Thus, when AC-grid is unstable or internal power supply units of the server rack system breaks down, the servers are operated in a low efficiency state to maintain normal operation of the server rack system, or some of the servers are shut down to maintain the normal operation of other servers.